


A Taste of Heaven

by DrWholock_Holmes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Hair-pulling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrWholock_Holmes/pseuds/DrWholock_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean realises Cas may know his darkest secrets, a little taste of heaven may change his world forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Angelic Intentions

Dean hummed to himself as he slid out of the impala and grabbed the bag of takeout from the front passenger seat, pushing the door shut and locking it behind him. The faint notes of Shoot To Thrill grew louder before he inhaled deeply, leaning against the car for a moment and letting the heat from the sun soak into his skin. He never really had a chance to appreciate things like that. To anyone else they might not be important but to him he enjoyed finally having the time to feel normal if only for a short time. After all the crap he and Sam had been through he figured he deserved a bit of happiness for once.

Now Sam was out researching a strange language that they'd found written on a recent vic in their own blood and Dean had chosen to stay at the motel, saying he'd work there when in reality, all he wanted was a few hours of sleep and peace. That was until Cas showed up.

Dean shook his head as he walked away from the car and headed to their motel room door, thinking how only a few hours ago Cas had appeared out of nowhere, coat hanging slightly off his shoulders, looking as if he'd been running from something. He'd muttered something about a vampire nest and being too drained to zap the hell out of there before collapsing on the floor. 

Dean and Sam had picked him up and pushed him onto the bed, watching him for a minute until Sam said he was heading out and telling Dean to call him when Cas finally came around. Dean sighed then, realising his sleeping plans seemed to have gone out of the window at that point.

As he slid the key into the lock and began pushing the motel room door open he could have sworn he heard a groan and wondered if Cas was waking up. As the door swung open his face dropped as he realised the moan was definitely not from Cas, who was now sat in an armchair by the small TV, staring at the screen intently, with his head cocked slightly to the side.

"Cas what the hell..." Dean stammered as he dropped the bag on another chair, looking at the angel properly who still hadn't moved. "Hello Dean," Cas spoke, his husky voice sounding distant.

Dean's eyes flicked to the screen and widened in surprise when he realised what Cas was watching.  
"Are you...” he broke off, coughing to clear his throat. "Watching, gay porn?" He felt more surprised than anything. He'd known that angels were normally non-gendered and that Cas seemed to be confused more than anything about human sex but he'd never given much thought about which side Cas was on.  
Well not out loud anyway. 

Sometimes, he'd find himself in the shower or alone in the room, bored and mindlessly relieving some of his tension when sudden images would flash in his brain, dancing behind his eyelids, closed in concentration. 

Images of plush lips and dark hair beneath his fingertips, of ice blue eyes and smooth tanned skin under his roaming hands. He knew what they meant. He'd panicked at first, stopping and shaking his head but when he'd brush his rough fingertips against himself again they'd still be there, burning into him like they knew he wanted them.

They spurred him on in the end. Those brief bursts of low voices and swollen mouths against his skin, the sound of bitten back gasps and whispers of his name in a voice he knew but didn't dare to dwell on. 

He'd always thought he was as straight as they came and a ladies man if he was honest and if he closed his eyes and pictured lush curves and the supple swells that only a woman could possess he'd find himself again yearning for touch but in those private moments of contrasting thoughts he'd considered almost jokingly at first what being with a guy might be like. He shrugged it off as healthy curiosity but still felt it writhing in him deep down like a lie he couldn’t even convince himself of. 

As he snapped back into reality he found himself staring again at Cas whose eyes were carefully surveying the mash of hands and mouths on the screen. "Would you, err, would you turn that off Cas?" Cas didn't move as Dean felt unable to stop his eyes flicking from underneath his lashes, stealing swift glances at the scene. "Cas please?" His voice sounded almost pleading now. 

"Why Dean?" Cas's voice was low, lower than usual and edged with something Dean hadn't heard before, something that knocked the breath out of him. The angel turned, eyes roaming over Dean, first once, then again before settling their piercing glare into Dean's own glittering green. "We've err, we've talked about this. I mean dude, come on." He tried to laugh it off but felt pinned on the spot by Cas's stare, beginning to feel uncomfortable, like Cas could see beneath his clothes. 

"Does this not arouse you Dean?" Cas made a movement to get out of the chair, standing two steps away from Dean whose mouth fell slightly, stunned at the question.  
"I, wait what?" Dean said, swallowing as he licked his lips mindlessly, then realising and biting down.  
"I asked you whether you find this arousing." Cas took another step towards Dean, their mouths so close that Dean could feel Cas's warm breath sending shivers down his skin. Dean couldn't answer, thinking of anything to say while he bit his lip again.

"Don't do that Dean." Cas's hand moved to Dean's mouth, without warning running the soft pad of his thumb over the full lower lip. Dean was frozen, wanting to run away and to never move, every thought inside his head fighting, so many of them shouting over one another in an effort to be heard.  
"Cas I, we, we can't" Dean stammered as the angel trailed his eyes down his frame like he wanted to devour him.  
Dean had never seen Cas like this, not even with Meg. That kiss had been an imitation of what Cas had seen, a first attempt at the simplest acts of humanity, to show that he wasn’t as detached as everyone assumed. An Angel in a world of humans. This was different Dean thought, as though this was Cas’s decision, sparked by genuine feelings and needs. 

"Dean you know I am utterly indifferent to sexual orientation and I have spent many years watching this planet, all of your funny ways.” Cas paused, a soft smile forming at the corners of his mouth. “It seems you spend a great deal of time trying to hide things, conspiracies, debt, wrong doings...” He paused again momentarily and glanced once again into Dean’s eyes. "Desire."

In that moment Dean could swear he would never feel more aroused in his life. Every nerve ending in his skin prickled, his skin feeling like electricity and his breath coming in short ragged gasps. He barely had time to think before the angel had moved his head forward, and pressing his mouth against Dean's, wound one hand around the small of his back and pulled him in.


	2. Falling From Grace

“Cas, I…” Dean trailed off as his head swam, trying to take in everything that was happening as Cas’s mouth placed soft but desperate kisses against his own, moving to trail them faintly against the prominent line of Dean’s jaw. “Cas, please…” Dean backed away, pushing the shorter man away from him, moving a hand up to his cheek, before pinching the bridge of his nose. Cas’s face fell from the sudden disappearance of Dean, his eyes suddenly wide with hurt.

“What is the matter Dean? I thought, I thought this was what you wanted.” His voice was softer now, no longer deep and longing. Dean tried to think clearly, trying more than anything to breathe and calm the familiar sensation of heat and pleasure that was beginning to swirl through his veins.  
Silence hung in the room like a wall of cobwebs, faint but still dividing the two men. “I’m very sorry Dean to have mistaken your affections. Forgive me.” Cas dropped his head, knowing that the warmth creeping up his neck was embarrassment and humiliation. “Perhaps I should go.”

“Cas wait.” As Dean spoke he shut out every thought in his mind, eclipsing the confusion with a shake of his head, feeling only the steady thumping of his heart, and the overwhelming need to do what he had only imagined in solitude, to finally have what he had wanted for so long. In a moment he had pressed his mouth again to Cas’s, and placing another kiss gently whispered “I need this. Whatever this is, I want you.”

They fought for dominance as Dean’s hands pushed under the fabric of Cas’s trenchcoat, his wandering fingers mapping the taut lines of muscle underneath his shirt, exploring the unfamiliar territory. Cas sighed, his lips parting as a welcome invitation for Dean’s tongue to gently explore, trailing experimentally behind Cas’s teeth as their mouths moved in sync. “So. Damn. Good.” Dean panted as he moved his mouth to Cas’s neck, marking each broken word with a suckling kiss to the soft skin there, enjoying the faint scratch of stubble against his mouth.  
As he kissed, Cas tilted his head back, sighing again as Dean’s hands moved feverishly, relishing the new sensations of firmness instead of plump curves. His fingers brushed Cas’s nipple through his shirt, causing the angel to let out a soft whimper, a pleading sound full of need.

Dean’s hands moved again, sliding up the surprising strength of Cas’s arms to his shoulders, thumbs rubbing gentle circles as he slid the sleeves of the trenchcoat down, removing it completely and tossing it to the bed.  
As their mouths met again Cas’s fingers moved hesitantly, mimicking Dean’s own actions back to him, tracing faint lines over his clavicle and slowly undoing the buttons on his shirt one by one as Dean began to do the same to him.

As the cooler air met their bare skin Dean flexed his shoulders, pressing the growing firmness in his jeans against Cas, needing friction, anything to dull the ache. Cas moaned and moved his hands to Dean’s shoulders, trailing his fingers down the warm expanse of Dean’s back and up again, winding around Dean’s neck to twist into the short hairs at the nape. Cas tugged gently causing Dean to groan back, muttering obscenities under his breath.

“Cas I need you. Don’t know how much more of this I can take…” Dean’s voice was thick and as he raised his head to look into Cas’s eyes he was taken aback. The usually bright blue pupils had dulled, looking dark and blown wide by lust. “I want this Dean. Please” Cas replied, bending his head to mouth the words at Dean’s neck before leaving more kisses, this time more demanding.

He had never experienced anything like this before, and as Dean’s groans rumbled low in his throat he felt the effect of his desires, pooling low in his stomach and throbbing endlessly, desperate for release. “Now Dean, please now,” Cas sighed, letting his hands fall to the waistband of the jeans, gently swirling his fingers across the prominent bulge they found there.  
“Son of a bitch...” Dean muttered as Cas’s hands traced up and down the zip, closing finally on the metal and pulling it down. “Too many clothes Cas, I need you closer, fuck I need this.” As Cas pushed his jeans down with one hand the other crept back into the mess of Dean’s short blonde spikes, tugging his head back again to expose the flawless skin of his neck. Cas placed more kisses across the taller man’s throat, relishing the musky scent of Dean’s aftershave as he hummed softly, causing Dean to choke back another curse as the vibrations travelled through him.

As Cas’s fingers slowly traced the waistband of Dean’s boxers, Dean made quick work of the rest of Cas’s clothing, till with one final movement from Cas, the air rushed their exposed skin, barely leaving a trace of coolness in the heat between them. Dean moved one hand to Cas’s waist as the other moved lower, slowly brushing the shorter man, savouring the new sensation, so similar yet so different to his own.  
Cas groaned. “Dean please…” His mouth fluttered open again and closed wordlessly, overcome with a rush of pleasure as Dean’s hand moved faster, swift movements that seemed to ignite Cas’s skin with every touch. “Tell me. What you want...” Dean finished as he felt his own aching becoming almost unbearable. “You Dean. I want to be yours.”

With Cas’s desperate words Dean pushed him back against a wall, pressing their bodies flush together, both hands now clutching Cas’s waist as they rutted against one another. “I don’t think either of us was prepared for this...” He trailed off, wondering what to do. “Any help Cas?” Cas nodded slowly, running his tongue over his lips before closing his eyes.  
Cas opened them again and brought a hand up from his side, his fingers closed around a small clear bottle. “Here,” he murmured passing it to Dean who laughed quietly. “Guess those heavenly powers aren’t for nothing hey?” He broke apart for a moment, missing the heat and pressing weight of Cas’s body against his own to gently pour the liquid onto his fingers, cursing as he then trailed a slick hand over himself. He needed release and soon, it felt too good, almost impossible to stop as he moved to lift Cas up, feeling the strength of Cas’s muscles as he wrapped his legs around Dean. “I am ready Dean,” he panted, resting his head back against the wall.

“Wait, what about, you know…” Dean trailed off, suddenly embarrassed. “Preparations?” Cas barely opened his eyes as he murmured “I have taken care of that already Dean. As you said my powers, though not as strong as they once were can be quite useful sometimes.” Dean chuckled at the remark as he lifted Cas again slightly and moved his hips back, pressing himself against him.  
“Are you sure about this?” He questioned, but suddenly thought that things were pretty late now in the game to be asking. “Yes Dean. Please.” Dean sighed at Cas’s desperate voice, and biting down on his lip, pushed forward slowly.  
Cas whimpered as Dean pressed closer, overcome with a sensation that danced across a faint line of pleasure and pain. “Dammit…” Dean cursed; shocked by the heat and the tightness, feeling like any moment he might burst into flames with the feeling. He paused a moment as both panted, shaking, before moving his hips backwards again slowly.

“Dean…” Cas moaned, missing the sensation temporarily before Dean pushed back in. “Please Dean, I am stronger than I look, I need this...” Cas trailed off before Dean bit his lip and painstakingly began to speed up.  
Both men groaned as Dean angled his hips, causing Cas to cry out as a rush of pleasure pulsed through his body. Dean smiled knowing he had moved perfectly. “Again?” He teased, drawing out almost unbearably slow. “Yes. Again. Now Dean!” Cas almost shouted in need. As Dean pushed forward and angled his hips once more Cas felt as though he was soaring higher and higher towards a brilliant light, feeling every nerve in his body set alight as the sensation began to peak.

“Dean, please again!” Cas whimpered and as Dean moved, faster this time, Cas felt as though he was once again enveloped in the light of heaven. For those few moments he felt nothing but bliss as stars burst behind his eyelids and though he didn’t hear it, he knew he called Dean’s name as he began the descent from grace.

As Cas felt the pleasant aftershocks washing over his body he mumbled Dean’s name over and over, like a prayer falling from his lips, asking Dean to never let him go. Seeing Cas falling apart beneath his hands Dean knew he could not last any longer and with a few final movements he called Cas’s name too, wanting nothing else to exist but the moment when their names were intertwined, one sound of relief and longing that was spoken until they moved apart, exhausted and wracked with pleasurable aching.

Cas laughed gently as he stretched, not wanting to move at all. His voice was quiet as he spoke. “I think I can understand why humans are always so preoccupied with this. Perhaps it isn’t as dull as I thought, it’s like falling from grace but I feel I must say that I would happily fall again now.” As Cas’s head moved forward and his eyes flickered open Dean smiled, and pressing his lips against the warmth of the angels forehead, he kissed him softly one final time and whispered “Thank you Cas. Thank you for falling for me.”


End file.
